An electrical connector for electronic-memory cards includes a housing with a slot into which the card can be inserted, multiple terminals in the housing that engage regions on the face of the card as it becomes fully inserted, and a microcontact device for detecting full insertion of the card. The connector may include numerous terminals for engaging the card contact regions and a pair of contacts for engaging the leading edge of the card to detect its full insertion. It can be expensive to reliably mount all of the terminals and contacts on the housing. A connector and method for constructing it which enabled low cost mounting of the terminals and contacts, would be of considerable value.
It is desirable that the device for detecting full insertion of the card be highly reliable, in allowing the leading edge of the contact to open or close a switch. It is important that the leading edge of the card not ride over or under the detecting device it engages, and that the switch contact reliably open or close the switch. It is also important that the leading edge of the card reliably ride over a large number of terminals in the connector as the card is inserted. An electrical card connector which could be constructed at low cost and assure reliable detection of the full insertion of the card while reliably allowing the card to ride over the terminals that contact its card contact regions, also would be of considerable value.